1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments herein generally relate to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and, more particularly, to support mechanisms for MEMS devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some MEMS structures such as accelerometers include flexible springs with very low spring constants. Large accelerations can tend to damage or destroy the device. Thus, it is desirable that these structures be protected from large accelerations prior to deployment. One method for coping with this problem is to support the MEMS structure with permanent silicon supports. However, this method of protection has the disadvantage that the structure may still be unprotected in the time interval between the end of fabrication and deployment. For example, suppose the MEMS structure is going to be used after being fired from a cannon. The acceleration the MEMS structure experiences in being fired from a cannon may destroy the MEMS structure. Accordingly, there remains a need for a novel technique of protecting MEMS structures prior to deployment.